


Tail

by sassykenzie1



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Butt Plugs, Caught, Hair-pulling, M/M, Tails, Top Kitagawa Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Akira finds himself distracted when they're in the Metaverse, and it's all because of Yusuke's dumb costume.





	Tail

Joker’s focus was broken when he got knocked down. He could faintly hear Mona yell. He was only down for a minute, luckily, but he kept getting distracted.

Did Fox even know that his tail wagged during battles when he was focused or excited? Joker could see it wagging in his peripheral vision. Skull attacked and everyone waited until Joker attacked, but he got distracted by that stupid tail and he missed. “Focus, Joker,” Mona’s voice echoed to them.

The fight eventually ended, and Joker helped everyone to max health. They agreed to leave the palace and come back tomorrow. They left, popping back into Leblanc’s attic. Ann and Ryuji left together, oddly. Makoto took time to gather her things and bid them adieu. Akira waved and watched them leave. Yusuke turned to Akira with an intense look on his face. “What was up with you today, Akira?”

“What? Nothing.”

“Something was up. You always attack Nagas with strictly wind attacked, but you just stood there for a good thirty seconds and tried to _electrocute_ it.”

“Okay, so I was a _little_ distracted.”

“You missed nearly every attack,” Yusuke said in exasperation. “and thus we got hurt more than usual.”

“Sorry,” Akira said sincerely.

Yusuke sighed softly. “What had you so distracted?”

Akira blushed but didn’t answer. “Akira?”

“You…”

“I...,” Yusuke said. “What?” Yusuke was clearly confused.

“You…” Akira said softly. “You are what had me so distracted.”

“Me?” Yusuke asked in disbelief.

“Well, your…tail.”

Akira knew his entire face had to be red.

“My tail?”

“It wags when you’re focused, especially during battles! I couldn’t help but stare because it was wagging incessantly.”

“My tail wags?” Apparently, Yusuke was still stuck on his tail.

“Yes,” Akira groans out in exasperation. “and it is. So. Fucking. Adorable.”

Yusuke was shocked.

Akira continued. “I wish I could see that tail on you without the weird onesie! I want you to just have the tail!” Yusuke stayed silently. Akira began to panic. Yusuke was going to think he was weird, and they would break up. That would cause them the Phantom Thieves’ relationships to be tense…

”That’s it?” Yusuke asked, genuinely. “I know a way to have just a tail, though it won’t wag.”

"Really?” Akira was surprised. Yusuke was even going along with it.

“Yes, just give me a few days to get it.”

“Okay!” Akira said, more than excited.

~~~~~~~~

It had been about a week since Yusuke had his idea about the tail, and it was all Akira could think about. It was a Sunday afternoon and they had all agreed not to infiltrate Futaba’s palace today, so Akira had planned to sleep in, but Yusuke showed up without warning. He had a small shopping bag with him. Akira invited him upstairs.

Yusuke said nothing and pulled something fuzzy out of the bag, the plastic crinkling and making a small thud when he let it drop to the floor.

The fuzzy object was white with red striped. It had a plastic end, and that shape was…

“Yusuke. Is that a butt plug?”

“Yes. A _kitsune_ butt plug. I told you. I had a way to get a tail.”

“Can we use it now?”

“If you want.”

Yusuke was wearing his typical tri-color shirt and black jeans. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair. All the work in Palaces and Mementos led Yusuke to have muscles starting to develop.

His key ring jingled as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them down his long legs sensually. Akira could feel the blood rushing south. Yusuke had no underwear on. They were probably dirty again, but Akira tried not to think about that and focus on what was in front of him.

Akira could see something silver nestled between Yusuke’s cheek as he turned and bent to pick up the tail. He handed Akira the tail and got on all fours. He turned his upper body to Akira with a look on his face that said “well-get-on-with-it.”

“Will you do the honors, Akira?”

Akira grabbed the plug already inside of Yusuke and pulled gently, eliciting a choked groan from the blue-haired boy. It was quickly out and tossed somewhere near Yusuke’s clothes pile. Akira wasted no time in putting the tail in its place. Yusuke groans in pleasure again. Akira backed away and Yusuke stood up. He faced Akira.

Yusuke’s face was flushed red, and it has traveled down his neck. It contrasted against his hair, but it always reminded Akira just how beautiful Akira actually was. Yusuke’s cock was standing at attention and was just as red as his face.

Yusuke adjusted his feet and Akira could see the tail between his legs. His cock twitched, and it was visible even through his jeans. Yusuke chuckled.

He pushed Akira backward. Akira didn’t fight it, even though they both knew he could. They landed chest-to-chest on Akira’s bed. Yusuke’s tail draped around Yusuke’s thigh, falling against Akira’s own clothed thigh.

Yusuke kissed Akira softly, but passionately. Neither tried to deepen the kiss. Right now, just kissing was enough. Yusuke trailed his lips down Akira’s jaw, kissing and sucking gently. He bit once at Akira’s neck and started leaving marks in a trail down Akira’s collar bones.

Yusuke grabbed the bottom of Akira’s shirt and pulled it up. Akira lifted his arms and allowed the shirt to be removed. It was tossed haphazardly to the side. Yusuke returned his mouth to its previous position and continued leaving marks. He reached Akira’s right nipple. He kitten licked the steadily hardening bud. Akira breathed heavily.

Yusuke moved his attention to the left as his hands came down to undo Akira’s belt and pants. Akira lifted his hips off of the bed and Yusuke pushed his pants and boxers down. Akira’s cock came up and gently hit his stomach. Akira kicked both items off to the floor and they both relaxed their weight down.

Their cocks got trapped between them. Yusuke rolled his hips and they both moan loudly. Akira remembered the customers in Leblanc in the back of his mind but ignored it.

Yusuke trails his lips and tongue down Akira’s abs, and then his thighs, but he never gets close to Akira’s cock. Yusuke maneuvers them, and, with some difficulty, gets Akira flipped on his stomach. Akira instantly grinds his hips into the mattress. Yusuke grabs a bottle of lube that Akira never noticed.

Yusuke opens the bottle and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He lets it warm for a second. He brings one finger down and rubs at Akira’s hole. Akira tenses, but relaxes after some gentle coaxing from Yusuke, he relaxes. Yusuke slowly pushes the finger in, stopping when Akira chokes on his inhale. He lets Akira adjust before he continues.

Yusuke continues this process, comforting Akira with kisses to the nape of his neck until he has three fingers in. He scissors them and pulls out. He flips the tail so Akira can feel it.

Yusuke grabs the condom he brought. He rolls it on and pours just a bit of lube on it. “Ready, Akira?”

“Yes,” Akira moans breathlessly. He has been humping the mattress the entire time.

Yusuke lines himself up and slowly pushed in. He’s barely in when Akira pushes back as hard as he can. They both groan. Akira rubs the tail. Yusuke takes this as a sign to start thrusting, so he does. Akira moans out, “Can you…rub my face against the mattress?”

Yusuke is so far lost in the pleasure he doesn’t even think as he maneuvers them so that Akira has his cheek against the mattress and his ass is in the air. Yusuke is hovering over him.

He grabs a handful of Akira’s hair and jerks his head back. Akira moans, a mix of pain and pleasure. Yusuke then slams Akira’s face into the mattress, and rubbing it around, causing Akira to moan again. Yusuke begins to thrust again and reaches around to stroke Akira’s cock. Apparently, having his face against the mattress, and Yusuke still gripping his hair, slightly pulling, turned Akira on more than Yusuke thought because suddenly Akira is cumming with a choked moan. Akira clenched around Yusuke, and his voice lowers an octave, so Yusuke came, filling the condom.

Yusuke pulls out, throwing the condom away in Akira’s trashcan. Akira had collapsed and was now flat on his stomach. Yusuke turned to see Ryuji standing there, his face a mix of smug and traumatized. “I always knew you two were furries! Ann owes me 2000 yen!”

He runs down the stairs and Yusuke flops down beside a now asleep Akira and wraps an arm around. He falls to sleep himself.


End file.
